Jump Up, Super Star!
Naoto Kubo Noboyoshi Suzuki |singers = Kate Higgins |time = 4:06}} Jump Up, Super Star! Is a song sung by Kate Higgins. The song uses an upbeat, big-band jazz style, and is most notable for being the first song from the Super Mario series to feature lyrics, something almost never heard in songs from Mario games. The song has Pauline detailing an adventure across the worlds of Super Mario Odyssey, referring to herself as Mario's "1UP girl". The lyrics are also printed on the inside of the game case for all regions. A Japanese version of the song has its own lyrics, unique to the international version.[ It can be played from a boombox in the Metro Kingdom and Mushroom Kingdom. This song was performed by The Super Mario Players and was sung by Kate Higgins (credited as Kate Davis) in English and songwriter Aimi Mukohara in Japanese. The song also plays in Mario's debut trailer for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In addition, passing by her or other members of the Super Mario Players band will recruit them to perform the song in the New Donk City Hall stage. Lyrics English= Here we go, off the rails Don't you know it's time to raise our sails It's freedom like you never knew Don't need bags, or a pass Say the word I'll be there in a flash You could say my hat is off to you Oh we can zoom All the way to the moon From this great wide wacky world Jump with me, grab coins with me Oh yeah! It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air) Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared) Jump up and your cares will soar away And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl) Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause I'll be your 1UP girl So let's all jump up super high (Jump up super high) High up in the sky (High up in the sky) There's no power-up like dancing You know that you're my superstar (You're my superstar) No one else can take me this far I'm flipping the switch Get ready for this Oh, let's do the odyssey Odyssey, ya see! (x7) Odyssey, odyssey! Spin the wheel, take a chance Every journey starts a new romance A new world's calling out to you Take a turn, off the path Find a new addition to the cast You know that any captain needs a crew Take it in stride As you move side to side They're just different points of view Jump with me, grab coins with me Oh yeah! Come on and jump up in the air (Jump up in the air) Jump without a care (Jump without a care) Jump up 'cause you know that I'll be there And if you find you're short on joy (Find you're short on joy) Don't fret, just don't forget that You're still our 1UP boy So go on straighten up your cap (Straighten up your cap) Let your toes begin to tap (Toes begin to tap) This rhythm is a power 'shroom Don't forget you're the superstar (You're the superstar) No one else can make it this far Put a comb through that 'stache Now you've got panache Oh, let's do the odyssey It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air) Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared) Jump up and your cares will soar away And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl) Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause I'll be your 1UP girl Now listen all you boys and girls (All you boys and girls) All around the world (All around the world) Don't be afraid to get up and move You know that we're all superstars (We're all superstars) We're the ones who made it this far Put a smile on that face There's no time to waste So, let's do the odyssey |-| Japanese= - Romaji= Tabi no sain Sā ho o age hajimeyou Oikaze mo odoru Nageta koin Kono mirai o uranau Megami ga kisu o shita Sekai no akari no kazu hodo ai o utaeba Janpu shite tatchi shite Say yeah! Issho ni yume o mite (yume o mite) Saa koi o shite (koi o shite) Ude futte arukeba Koboreochiteyuku (ochiteyuku) namida no saki ni mo 1UP kanau yo Mina de hai janpu shite (hai janpu shite) Saa haitacchi shite (haitacchi shite) Tappu shite odo reba Mina wo shiawase ni (shiawase ni) Suicchi saseteku Sekai terasu Sūpāsutā Sou let's do the odessei! Odessei, dessei! (X7) Odessei, odessei! Nureta hoho ga Egao de hajiketara Atarashī hajimari Mado o terasu Tsukiakari kieteku Yoake ga matteiru Sashikomu hikari no naka Hora yume o negaeba Janpu shite tatchi shite Say yeah! Hitori de nayande (nayande) Ochikonde (ochikonde) Kata otosu toki ni mo Tada nagarete yuku (nagarate yuku) furēmu no naka de 1UP dekiru yo Minna ni "Hi, ohayō" (Hi, ohayō) "Hi, konnichi wa" (Hi,konnichi wa) "Baibai" shite "mata ne to" Sugiru mainichi o (mainichi o) Kotsukotsu to ikiru Kimi koso ga Sūpāsutā! Sou, let's do the odessei! Minna de shubidubiba (shubidubiba) Shubidubida (shubidubida) Shubidubidu utaeba Namida mo itami mo (mo itami mo) kanashimi mo zenbu Patto hareru yo Issho ni hai janpu shite (hai janpu shite) Saa haitacchi shite (haitacchi shite) Tappu shite odoreba Mina de shiawase ni (shiawase ni) Suicchi saseteku Egao koso Supāsutā Sou, let's do the odessei! - Translation= The symbol of a voyage, Let's start to raise the sails, Even the tailwind dances. I flipped a coin, To predict our future, The goddess kissed us. If you sing as many love songs as the lights in this world Jump, touch, And say yeah! Dreaming together (dream together), Come on, loving together (love together), Walking while swinging your arms, After the tears are dry (are dry) Get your 1UP! Let's jump up high, (Jump up high), Come on, giving high fives, (high five), And tapping and dancing, Everyone's happiness, (everyone's happiness), Will switch on, Lighting up the world, Super Star, So, let's do the Odyssey! Odyssey, dyssey! (X7) Odyssey, Odyssey! If our blushed tears, Become a smile, It'll be the beginning of your journey. On the window, The shining moonlight disappears, The dawn is arriving. In the radiant light, If you have hope in your dreams, Jump, touch, And say yeah! Even when you suffer alone, (suffer alone), And you're worried (you're worried), Settling down, Just flowing, (flowing) Inside the painting, You can get your 1UP! You say to everyone: "Hi, good morning" (Hi, good morning) "Hi, good afternoon" (Hi, good afternoon) "Bye Bye" and "See you later", Every day your daily life goes, (your daily life goes) Into making constant efforts, You're the one we call, Super Star, So, let's do the Odyssey! Let's shooby doo be wop, (shooby doo be wop), Shooby doo be dap, (shooby doo be dap), Sing shooby doo be doo, Tears, pain, and sadness, (pain) Will all suddenly go away. Let's jump up high, (jump up high) Come on, giving high fives, (high five) And tapping and dancing, Everyone's happiness, (everyone's happiness), Will switch on, Just smile, Super Star, So, let's do the Odyssey! }} Trivia * The entire song might be a reference to both the game AND Donkey Kong, like everything else in Metro Kingdom *Despite the fact that Pauline references 1-Ups in the song, 1-Ups are nowhere in the game. *Some lyrics are showing connection to the game: ** Here we go, off the rails- beginning of the adventure. ** It's freedom, like you never knew- implification of gameplay of Super Mario Odyssey being 3D platform game with open stages. ** Don't need bags, or a pass, say a word, I'll be there in a flash- refernce to fast mean of transportation- an airship Odyssey. ** You can say my hat is off to you- Cappy is Mario's sidekick who looks like a cap and his main ability is "capturing" enemies, when Mario enters enemy's body or inanimated object. ** It's time to jump up in the air- Jump is Mario's main ability. ** I'll be your 1-UP girl- Pauline refering herself as damsel in distress in Donkey Kong (video game). ** Find a new addition to the cast- Cappy is Mario's new sidekick. * The third chorus is not sung during the NDC festival. Category:Songs in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Songs